


Three Nights in a Row

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [38]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, First Time, Idiots in Love, NSFW, Post-Season/Series 03, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: Karen keeps dreaming about Matt, night after night.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the third night she had woken up covered in sweat and feeling her heart racing out of control. 

“Damn it,” she complained.

She got up and walked towards the kitchen to drink a glass of cold water. Maybe that would help. 

She needed to get him out of her head or he would end up noticing something was going on. Because she was trying to keep it cool during the day, but those nights were not helping. He seemed to have found a place in her dreams and she could not find the way to make him leave. As soon as she closed her eyes, she was doomed.

She sighed and went to bed again. She laid down, hid under the comforter and hoped to have a boring, ordinary dream. 

It was daytime. The first sun rays were coming through the windows in their office and, under the dawn light, everything looked calm. She loved being the first in the place, it made her feel at ease and she could get more things done before Matt and Foggy arrived, except—

“I’m glad you’re here early. There’s something I’d like to talk to you about…” Matt said as he walked towards her and placed one of his hands on her neck.

“What?”

She did not have the chance to say anything else. His lips were immediately on hers and his free hand under her skirt. She gasped as his fingers moved under her panties and she bit her lower lip, so frustrated when she had to make him move to get rid of his jacket, his tie, his shirt. His hands were immediately back on her.

Suddenly her dress was no longer a dress, but a nightgown. She could not remember when she had changed clothes, just like she did not know how she had gotten to the office, but there she was, lying naked over what was probably one of their desks, except it was wider and the color was different, and there he was, using his hands to study her whole body while she was observing his, no clothes on. 

She could see the courage in his scars and the beauty in every one of them, she could feel his power and determination. She had all of him in front of her and she was captivated. Seeing him so focused on her was intoxicating. His kisses, his caresses, his sweet words, his moves, it was so intense, she felt like she was about to explode. Her heart started beating wildly, her body trembling, her breathing quick and shallow… She knew all those signs could tell him where to go and what to do and god, he was doing it, he was doing it all. She had never ever felt so good before. 

She closed her eyes to enjoy it, just for a second, and then it was night-time and they were on her bed and he was wearing his black mask. Why a mask now? She could not understand anything, but it was too good to care. Her arms were on his back, his lips an inch from hers, he was deep inside of her, and she was loving it. She could tell so was he, considering all those moans he was letting out, or were they hers? As if it mattered. It was him on top of her, and she could feel him tensing while kissing her and—

It was the beep on her phone what woke her up this time. She turned around to put it off and sighed. 

She sat down and tried to take it all in. Her hair was a mess, half the comforter was on the floor and she was all sweaty, just like she had been a couple of hours before. This used to happen once, twice a week, but three nights in a row? Twice the same night? She had to do something about it. 

She was at the office an hour later. She had hoped to be there first to have time to go over her plan again, but Matt had already arrived, she could hear the screen reader from outside. She knew he could tell she was there too, and he was probably noticing her breathing changes and her heart speeding. There was no way out, so she opened the door and walked in.

“Morning!”

“Hi, Karen.”

He got up and walked towards her, careful to keep enough distance so that she could feel comfortable. He knew what happened every time he got too close, it was not that different from what happened to him whenever she was the one approaching.

“Hey, Matt. You’re early, is everything ok?”

“Yeah, I just— I couldn’t sleep, so I thought I’d go over that witness’ statement before Foggy arrived.”

“Ok, but you’re, I mean—”

“I’m fine, Karen, truly fine.” 

He took a step towards her and smiled at her.

“Ok,” she whispered.

He felt her shiver, and he could not help but lower his head and let out a soft laugh. 

“Damn it,” she complained, knowing how well he could read her, and saw him take a few more steps. 

“Look, Matt,” she said, doing her best to keep her body under control. “There’s— there’s something I’d like to talk to you about.”

“Me too.”

She breathed out when she felt his hand taking hers. He did not seem that concerned about her personal space anymore.

“What— What are you doing, Matt?” 

She licked her lips as she looked down at their hands. She was trying to hide her excitement and her sudden, growing arousal... _Easy, Karen_. But she knew he could feel it as much as she did and even if she was trying to hold it back, she was obviously failing.

“The thing is… There’s been something going on in your voice and I did not know if I should keep on pretending it wasn’t there, you know.”

She nodded, focused on the way his fingers were caressing hers.

“It hasn’t been there every morning, but, it is getting more and more frequent, and these last few days it’s been so clear that I’ve been wondering if…”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe—”

Her eyes were so fixed on their intertwined fingers that she did not see his other hand moving towards her neck. But then his fingertips touched her skin, and she realised he had been waiting for a sign to know if he could kiss her, a sign other than the ones her whole body was announcing with so much fanfare.

“Am I asleep again?”

He shook his head and got closer to her.

“Only one way to find out.”

A good couple of minutes later they were both gasping for air and smiling against each other’s lips.

“That did feel real,” she whispered.

“You think? Maybe you want to, I don’t know, check again?”

“Oh, yeah.”

Hard as it was to believe, she could not stop thinking that Matt was making her feel even better than in her best dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes had passed by and neither of them could think of a good reason to stop kissing, even if they were at the office and Foggy could come up any minute to find them in each other’s arms. Karen was confident that Matt would warn her, but his senses were so focused on her presence that he did not notice Foggy approaching until he went round the corner.

“He’s here,” Matt gasped when he felt his friend enter the building.

“What?”

He did not even answer, he just gave her a quick peck and hurried to the bathroom. 

He knew she was blushing and would have to come up with an excuse for that, but he had this other pretty obvious sign that needed to be hidden straightaway. 

“Hi Foggy,” she said, her eyes on the first documents she could grab. 

“Hi, Karen, you alright? You look—”

“Exhausted? Yes, I just walked up the stairs carrying a pile of folders.”

“No wonder you can hardly breathe.”

“Yeah,” she sighed, trying not to think about the reason why she was really out of breath.

“Has Matt arrived?”

“Well, I just got here and—”

“Hi, guys,” Matt waved as he left the bathroom and walked towards his office to hide behind his desk. 

Foggy followed him.

“Hi, I’m glad you’re early. I’d like to have a look at that statement we talked about asap.”

“Sure. Are we in a hurry? Have they changed the date for the—”

“Oh no, it’s just that Marci and I are going to some fancy restaurant this evening and I’d like to leave early to go home and—.”

“Of course, I already went over it. I don’t think it’ll take us long to get everything done.”

“That would be awesome.”

Foggy had no idea how awesome that really was. The moment he closed the door, Karen got up to go to Matt, who was already on his way to see her, and there was no need to talk, they were immediately in each other’s arms again. Never had a day gone by so slowly.

“Let’s get out of here,” he said when Foggy was far enough for them to leave unnoticed.

They walked their way to Matt’s apartment trying to control their urge to kiss, but he was holding her arm, and she was leaning on him… Temptation too hard to resist. They had been waiting for so long that they had to stop every now and then, like two teenagers who had just discovered love, to smile and kiss, to breathe in to try and take it all in, sighing a _let’s hurry_ followed by a _let’s go, let’s go!_ because much as they were enjoying it, they knew the best was yet to come.

They were finally home, door locked behind them, a trail of clothes showing the way to Matt’s bed. They were lying on wrinkled silk sheets, drained and feeling better than ever. 

“This feels so good,” she whispered, her hand going up and down his chest.

Matt nodded. He was sprawled out on his back, she was lying on her side, half her body on top of his. 

He turned his head to kiss her again. He had spent the last two hours kissing her, their lips were reddened and swollen, but he still needed more. She would not complain, she was loving it as much as he was.

However, even like this, she couldn’t stop pondering. Being who she was, she had spent half the day over the moon and the other half wondering what had made him take her hand that very morning after she had spent all night dreaming of him. She could not help but think that apart from that “something in her voice”, there was something else he had noticed and was not telling her. 

“Matt,”

“Hmmm.”

“Can I ask you something?”

He shook his head, laughing, and turned to bury his head among her hair. Talking was not his top priority right then.

“Hey! Don’t you hide from me,” she said, making him move to see his face. He was beaming and his hair was a mess. It was hard for her to focus, watching him like this, but she was too stubborn to let things go. “Come on, there’s something I want to ask you.”

“This was too good to be true.”

“Don’t you make fun of me,” she added, smiling. “It’s just… Why today?”

“Are you sure you want to know?” 

She nodded.

“Was it really my voice ? Was it my heartbeat? Or...”

He took a deep breath and sighed.

“Ok… You remember that day we went out to celebrate we had won Mrs. Garcia’s case? You were wearing that jasmine perfume and a silky blouse.”

“Yeah, I remember that evening. You were touching me all the time. I was a bundle of nerves.”

“You would get goosebumps every time I touched you,” he whispered. 

She bit her lower lip.

“So I couldn’t stop doing it. I would have tried to kiss you that night if Foggy hadn’t been around.” 

She smiled and got closer to kiss him.

“So?”

He let out a laugh. He loved how she would not stop until she had all the answers she was looking for.

“I went home and couldn’t stop thinking about you. I could smell your perfume on me, your voice was stuck in my mind and the feel of your blouse... I was dead tired, but I couldn’t sleep, so I went to the rooftop hoping to hear your heartbeat. I know I shouldn’t have, but I always feel better by your side, you help me relax.”

She smiled at him. It was indeed invasive, but she did not care that much, knowing how she made him feel. It was then when she remembered that he had also had an effect on her that very night. She could perfectly remember the kind of dreams she had had. Her whole body tensed immediately.

“Did you— Did you hear it?” She gulped.

“I heard you saying my name. At first I thought maybe you were in danger again, but then I heard you moaning and—”

She covered her face with her hands, she was blushing so much she could feel her cheeks burning. He hugged her and made her turn around so that she would lie on top of him, her head on his shoulder.

“Oh my god, this is so embarrassing, you heard me moaning?” She asked, her hands still hiding her face.

He kissed her forehead and hugged her closer.

“God, you have no idea how perfect you are,” he said, kissing her again and again, “I just could not believe you were dreaming of me too,” he whispered.

“What?” she asked in awe, uncovering her face.

“Since Father Lantom’s funeral, you’ve been in my dreams every single night, Karen.”

“Have I?” She asked shyly. She could not believe they had both been going through the same thing.

“Yeah, that day I felt things were going back to normal, you know, we were getting close again. And I was really happy, but I couldn’t stop thinking about how much closer I really wanted to feel you. I tried to control myself during the day, but at night…”

“Have you been… listening to me dreaming, then?” She asked, afraid of the answer she could get.

“No. Actually, that night I heard you, I froze for a few seconds, but then rushed downstairs, feeling like a stalker.”

She cupped his face and pecked his lips.

“But you still haven’t answered my question. Why today?” She insisted.

He started laughing and kissed her more deeply this time.

“I was coming back home last night when I— I heard you again,” he whispered against her mouth. 

She bit her lower lip. She knew she should probably tell him it was invasive, but feeling his naked body underneath hers, and knowing the things she had dreamed of him doing to her that night, all she could do was feel aroused again. He licked his lips, smiling.

“I ran as fast as I could to get home, but even under the shower I could hear your voice saying my name.” 

“Oh my god, was I that loud?”

He let out a laugh and shook his head.

“No, but the moment I heard my name on your lips again, Karen, the whole world disappeared. All I could hear was you.”

She smiled and moved to sit straddling him, bending down to kiss him. His arms were immediately on her back, hugging her towards him.

“I wanted you so, so badly,” he whispered when she moved to kiss his neck and his chest, “that I knew I could not wait anymore, I had to do something. I just—” he gulped and ran his hands up and down her thighs, “I just had to hear you moaning like in those dreams.”

She sat up and ran a hand through her hair, the other one on his chest.

“And you have,” she sighed.

“Yes, but—”

“But?”

He sat up straight to kiss her again, all tongue and teeth and the passion of someone who had been longing for those kisses for far too long. One of his hands was on her neck, the other one on her lower back, enjoying how she was rolling her hips against him. He knew she had found the answer she wanted and was more than ready for more cuddles and lovemaking, but there was this thought that would not leave his mind and he knew it was the right moment to ask.

“I have a question too,” he said, breaking the kiss.

“Now?” she complained.

“Yes, now,” he laughed.

“Ok,” she answered, trying to get her breath back. “What is it?”

“It's just... What did I do in those dreams to make you moan like that?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She tells him about all those vivid dreams she’s been having, and he tells her about his. They end up doing a bit more than just talking.

“I can’t tell you about my dreams, Matt!”

She was open-eyed, her face bright red. She was feeling so exposed. The idea of sharing her dreams with him was awkward, but exciting at the same time. 

“Why not?”

She moved to lie by his side and he turned around to face her. His hand went to her hip and he got a bit closer to place a leg over her. Now that he finally could, there was no way he was going to do without the touch of her skin. 

“I don’t know, I— I have no control over my dreams.”

“So?”

“So I can’t—”

“I’ll tell you about mine,” he whispered.

“Will you?”

“Yes,” he paused, “after you.”

She laughed and shook her head. He licked his lips like a kid who is about to eat his favourite candy. He looked too adorable to hear a _no_. 

“Ok, I’ll try,” she said and turned around to face him too. 

And there it was, that broad smile that made her go weak at her knees every single time. She smiled back, convinced that good as her dreams were, this was definitely better. 

“So… where are we in those dreams of yours, babe?” 

His hand started moving up and down her back, until it decided to stop and rest over her waistline.

“Well, it often ends up in your place or mine, but it usually starts at the office, and a few times in court.”

“In court!?” He asked, eyes widen.

“Yes,” she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, then cupped his face and kissed him. “You sound so cocky when you go all lawyerish, Matt. It’s hard to resist that.”

He started laughing.

“And what about the people around us?”

“Well, we wait until everyone conveniently disappears, or we hide in the bathrooms,” she explained and bit her lower lip. 

“Public restrooms, Karen? Is that what you dream of?” He asked teasingly, making her roll her eyes. 

“You are the one who leads me there to kiss me fiercely and push me against the door.”

“But you’re the one dreaming it,” he whispered picturing the image and loving it. “Then what?”

“Then—” She gulped, still a bit nervous, but determined to go on, “then you roll my dress up, my panties down, and you go down on me.” 

“In the court restroom?”

She nodded. 

“Interesting. And… was it—” he cleared his throat, “was I any good?”

He blinked his eyes several times. It was obvious he was trying to hide the effect her words were having on him. She was loving watching him like that: anxious and visibly aroused. He looked sexier and cuter than ever, if that was even possible.

“You were so good,” she whispered against his lips, “so, so good that I could hardly stop myself from moaning even if there were people around.” 

He let out a nervous laugh. She had thought this might make her feel anxious, even vulnerable, but it was having quite the opposite effect. Watching him like that was making her feel more sure of herself. 

“Worried about getting caught, Ms. Page?” He asked with a smirk.

“Kind of. But you—” she paused and smiled, “you seemed to be loving it.”

“Really?”

She just nodded.

”You wouldn’t stop even if my legs were trembling and I could hardly stand on my feet.”

“Not bad.”

“Not bad at all,” she sighed and decided to keep going. “And as you’d feel my knees giving out, you’d place both my thighs over your shoulders and your hands on my butt to keep me right where you wanted me.”

“Hmm.”

”I no longer had to worry about standing, just about keeping it quiet. But seeing you like that, in your suit, your hair so messy, your face all wet because of me...”

He got closer and pulled her against him to kiss her passionately.

“The more I tensed,” she went on, breaking the kiss, gasping for air, “the more you kept going. Slowly, pushing me over the edge and finally smiling against me when you felt me coming. You seemed to be enjoying it as much as I did.”

“I’m sure I did,” he said, his lips parting to kiss her again, but just when their lips were about to meet, she was talking again. 

“But most of the times we’re at the office.”

He grumbled, but she laughed. 

“I thought you wanted me to tell you about my dreams.”

“Yeah, sure, I do,” he answered with a smile. 

He knew he was being impatient, but hearing about those dreams while having her by his side was not an easy task. 

“Ok, so… are we on our own this time?”

“Yes. I mean, we usually are. Although Foggy’s around sometimes and I have to control myself because all I want to do is kiss you. And it’s even harder than it is in real life. It seems I’m under a spell or something when I’m asleep.”

He smiled and pecked her lips. 

“But we wait until he’s gone to jump over each other,” she paused. 

“And then?”

“Then… well, then we have sex,” she said plainly. 

“What do you mean _we have sex_?” He asked laughing. “I want details.”

She burst out laughing.

“I had the impression you wanted me to hurry.”

She knew Matt was eager to know everything she had to say, but also dying for her to finish talking and be back to action. 

He shook his head. 

“I can wait.”

“Can you?”

“I’ll try,” he answered with a shrug and a smile.

“Ok, ok…”

“So?”

“So… You usually make the first move because I’m petrified. And then I lose control and I’m all yours. And we have sex on one of the desks or on the floor, or against a wall…”

“Don’t you have… I don’t know... a favorite one?”

“Well… I remember once I managed to stay asleep during the whole dream. I usually wake up before the fun’s over, it’s frustrating.” 

He nodded and laughed.

“The thing is I don’t remember how it starts, but I know you came to me and kissed me like it was the most natural thing to do, and I got up to clear the desk out and lie on top of it.”

He chuckled.

“Quite a show, I know,” she added, laughing. “Then I don’t know how but we were already naked and you were the one lying down on the desk and I was on top of you, moving backwards and forwards. And it felt so, so good.”

“Better than tonight?”

She shook her head. 

“I prefer this,” she said, caressing his chest. 

“Me too,” he paused. “Tell me more.”

“Well, so… as I was saying, I was on top of you and I wanted to make you stay still, so I put my hands on your chest but your hands wouldn’t stop moving. They were on my neck, cupping my breasts, squeezing my butt, rubbing my clit… Then, you sat and kissed my lips, my nipples, my neck... and your hands were on my back, running through my hair... And we kept on... for a long while,” she added laughing. “It felt amazing.” 

“I’m sure it did, I heard you, remember?” 

“Yes, I certainly do,” she answered, blushing. “What about your dreams?”

“Well.. my dreams are not like yours. They’re not so visual. I obviously have to focus on my other senses, but it feels really good too.”

“But tell me about them!”

“Ok, ok, do you want to hear about my most recurring dream?”

“Sure,” she said and moved so that one of her legs was resting on his hip.

“You’d been kidnapped and—”

“Matt...”

“I know, but…” 

He sighed and she kissed him tenderly.

“Ok. I’d been kidnapped, what happened then?” 

“I was in my DD suit at your old apartment, waiting for you, and you came back, safe and sound, and I just hugged you tightly. I could smell blood on your dress, but I wasn’t afraid, I knew it wasn’t yours. And, well, I could also smell you were aroused, so I took the mask off to let you know it was me, but you were not surprised at all to see me. So I put my arms around you again and... we kissed.”

“That sounds nice.”

“Yeah...” he smiled. 

“And then?”

“Then we started undressing, and your skin was so soft and warm...”

His fingers started caressing her back, making her skin crawl.

“And the way you smelled… God, it was driving me crazy. I did not want to hurry things, you had been through a lot that night, but at the same time, knowing I had almost lost you…”

She cupped his face and kissed him again.

“Even in your dreams, you’re so melodramatic,” she said, laughing and making him laugh. 

“Come on, tell me about the sex.”

“Ok,” he conceded, smiling. “We were lying on your bed, and I was overwhelmed by your scent and the feeling of your skin... but I needed more, so I started running my tongue all over your body, tasting every bit of you. It was incredible. You wouldn’t stop moaning and all I wanted was to make that beautiful sound last forever, so I moved my hand to touch you and you were so wet I knew I would come the moment I got inside of you.”

He could feel her heart speeding, so he moved his hand the way he had done in his sleep and she moaned.

“See? That sound is the sexiest thing on earth.”

She smiled and let him hear her for a few more minutes, swaying with the rhythm of his fingers. Then, she stretched her arm to take one of the condoms that were scattered on his nightstand and gave it to him. He rolled it down as she moved to straddle him and slide him inside of her. 

“You don’t sound that bad either,” she added when he groaned softly. 

She put her hands on his chest and started riding him. 

“Keep talking,” she demanded. 

He just nodded.

“You were like this, babe,” he started explaining as he caressed her thighs, “and just like now, I could feel the breeze of your hair moving, the pressure of your hands on me, the hot air you were exhaling. I could taste you and smell you in the air. I could hear your moans and curse words as I touched you,” he said, squeezing her butt, keeping the rhythm she had chosen for him. “And you were so warm and wet. It was...” 

He moaned when she changed the angle to feel him even more. 

“As good as this?”

“No,” he said, taking her by her waist and turning them both around to get deeper inside of her. 

“Nothing feels like this,” he whispered into her ear.

“Mmm.”

“This is better than any dream I could ever have,” he added as he moved, feeling her scratching his back, tensing beneath him. 

She bit her lip, trying to be quiet, but that was not what he had in mind. 

“Let me hear you, Karen,” he urged her. “Let the whole world hear you.”

She was sure no enhanced senses would be needed to hear her from outside the room, but she no longer cared. It was him inside of her, his hand on her neck, his lips on hers, his voice whispering how great it was to finally touch her... 

It was not a dream, it was him. 

So she smiled and stopped repressing herself, swearing, saying his name, telling him to keep going, that she was feeling so, so good. And he knew it. He could feel her muscles stiffening, her heart racing, her breathing changing. He could smell it, hear it, taste it, and it was so powerful and real that the moment he felt her inner walls clenching around him, he climaxed and collapsed on top of her.

It took them a few minutes to get their voices back.

“That definitely felt more real than in my dreams,” she said when he made a quick visit to the bathroom.

She heard him laughing and sighed, thinking about how happy it made her feel just to be there, in his bed, under his silky sheets. 

There was still a smile on his face when he was back in the room. He lay down by her side and found the space he needed under her neck, over her waist, next to her feet, to cuddle up to her. She brushed his lips with hers, and the moment she moved her lips an inch away, he was smiling again.

“This feels so good I don’t want to fall asleep,” he whispered.

“I’ll still be here when you wake up, sweetheart.”

“Promise?” 

She nodded and moved a strand of his hair. He looked so soft and calm. 

“Just dream of me, will you?” he demanded, yawning. 

“As if there was anything else I could dream of these days, Matt,” she paused to kiss him, but he was already asleep. 

“Best dreams ever, and still, I can’t wait for morning to be awake again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
